


Party Favors

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drug Use, Fic!February, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's only stipulation is if there will be more where that came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favors

“You can call me Jerry,” the man sitting next to Ian whispered hotly in his ear, letting his tongue just touch the outside of the shell. His hand was creeping further up the redhead's thigh and towards his crotch, as the limo pulled away from the curb. “You ever been in a limo before, Curtis?” he grinned, moving his hand in circles.  
Ian shook his head slowly, trying to keep his eyes open. He looked out the window at the rain, the blurry lights reflecting in the wet street and making him feel dizzy. He had to turn his head away. “Nah,” his mouth twitched dryly. He ran a hand through his messed up hair.  
Jerry produced a towel from a compartment somewhere and dabbed it at Ian's face and down his neck to his chest. “We have to get you out of these wet clothes and into a warm bed,” he laughed, putting an arm around Ian's shoulders and pulling him closer. He moved the towel back to his face and let it linger at his mouth, tracing around it slowly as he stared at the way they parted. He took it away and tossed it aside, then cracked open a bottle of vodka.  
“Ohh Absolut is my fav,” Ian slurred, reaching for the bottle and tipping it up over his mouth, spilling most of it down the sides and onto his tank and jeans.  
“Whoa there!” The man chuckled, his eyes glinting at the way Ian's tongue flicked out. He reached to wipe his face, and wasn't expecting the boy to take one of his fingers into his mouth and suck the alcohol from it. He made a sound in his throat and pushed himself closer, pushing the bottle back up. “Have as much as you like.”  
Ian took a few more gulps then handed it over, “Now you,” he whispered, but Jerry just patted his knee and put the bottle back. He wiped his arm across his face and looked back out the window, enduring the nauseating mixture of the ride and the city whizzing by. He didn't recognize any of the buildings or street names. All he saw was lights and skyscrapers. He closed his eyes just to give them a rest for a moment, but it was harder to open them.  
Then the limo was pulling to the curb outside a very fancy looking building with an awning and a doorman and fake plants posted along a velvet carpet. The door opened and Jerry ushered him out onto the street, taking his arm and moving him quickly through the doors. Ian thought it was a hotel, but there was no reception or bellboys. He wanted to take a seat on one of the upholstered couches, but the older man pulled him into the elevator. The doors closed and Ian just looked at his shiny, distorted reflection. It sort of freaked him out, so he focused on the ground. Jerry lifted his chin and smiled at him, holding him tight by his waist. Ian was swaying a little, so he leaned against him. His body felt weak and there was a buzzing in his head and extremities, like he couldn't feel them. They got to whatever floor they were on, and Ian was directed down a long carpeted hallway and around a corner. The man slipped a key into a door and then they were in his apartment suite.  
Ian looked around, although his eyes felt heavy like his body. He stumbled over to the first leather piece of furniture he could and collapsed on it. He felt really tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He struggled to blink.  
“You said you had party favors, right?” Ian drawled. Jerry was leaning over him in an instant, holding out some pills he hadn't seen him get from anywhere in particular. He happily opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and eying the man who seemed to be in his late forties. Ian hadn't noticed before when he'd approached him in the dark haze of the club, but he made it known that he had something special to give him. So, Ian gave him something special in return. He'd earned a hundred dollars in twenty minutes.  
Now he closed his mouth and swallowed the little pills so they could join the others he'd dropped.  
Jerry watched him for a moment before dragging him up and leading him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them and turning on one bedside lamp. He pushed Ian down on the bed and went for his tank, pulling it up and over his head. Ian let his body fall back on the bed, as Jerry undid his jeans and pulled them off after his shoes and socks disappeared. He lulled his head side to side to wake himself up, feeling a cloudiness come over him. The room seemed dimmer than it was and he couldn't focus on anything. Jerry had been speaking and it had just sounded muffled.  
“Oh, Curtis, you are a fine young man,” Jerry breathed, licking at his lips and admiring the pale, skinny specimen in front of him. He ran his hands down Ian's body, rubbing and squeezing and occasionally kissing the skin and leaving wet trails.  
“Mmh, that feels good,” Ian said, but he wasn't sure he was really feeling the older man's ministrations. He closed his eyes because it was easier than trying to keep them open, as Jerry put him in his mouth and sucked for a while. “So...goo-”  
Jerry came up and grabbed Ian by his face and kissed him hard on the lips, rubbing himself against the boy.  
Ian didn't know when he'd taken his clothes off or how long he'd been hovering over him, when he came to briefly. He finally let his body go limp, as Jerry positioned him how he wanted him and pushed in without a condom or prep.  
“H-hurtss...” Ian said so quietly, he wasn't sure he'd even spoken at all. His mouth felt so numb and useless like the rest of him. It felt like too much weight was pressing down on him.  
“It's fine....you're fine with me, Curtis,” Jerry panted into his neck, as he kept thrusting.  
“Ugh..”  
Ian's world went black.  
He found himself in the back seat of a car about a block away from the apartment of the man who called himself Jerry. He didn't know how many hours had past, but it looked like the sun was just coming up. His clothes had been hastily put back on and his shoes were down on the floor minus his socks. He shoved his feet into them, moving slowly from the aches in his body. He was covered in dry sweat and something else that smelled like the couches behind the closed doors of the club. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at the bags under his eyes. He swallowed a few times, then got out of the car. It was chilly in just his tank.  
As he shuffled along the sidewalk, not even paying attention to the looks, he checked the pockets of his jeans and found them empty.


End file.
